warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Zephyr-pattern Terminator Armour
The Zephyr-Pattern Tactical Dreadnought Armour is an ancient and unique pattern of Terminator Armour designed to improve upon the ancient Cataphractii's extremely limited mobility. In an effort to refine and augment the heavier patterns of Terminator Armour employed by the Legiones Astartes, the Zephyr-Pattern was an advanced prototype sub-class that utilized many advanced and experimental modifications which allowed a user far more maneuverability and limited rapid movement, unlike their Cataphractii-clad counterparts. This unique pattern was thought lost for all time, until its rediscovery in M35 by the Angels of Rebirth Chapter. It is now produced solely on the Forge World of Petros. History Created by an unknown Mechanicum Archmagos sometime during the Horus Heresy aboard the Ark Mechanicus Soul of Steel, the Ark was lost to the warp near the end of the heresy. After millennia of drifting in the Warp it became the core of the space hulk known as Antolie's Wrath, reemerging back into realspace in 102.M35. The Angels of Rebirth Astartes Chapter was sent in to retrieve it before a Chaos warband could claim it. Within the long-lost Ark Soul of Steel they found the ancient STC design for the advanced engineering required for the Zephyr Terminator Armour as well as its designs still intact. The Angels of Rebirth Chapter made a deal with Forge World Petros -- they would hand over the Soul of Steel and all it's secrets to the Petrosian Mechanicus in return for the manufacture of this newly discovered pattern of Terminator Armour to be utilized exclusively by the Chapter. This has led to the Angels of Rebirth Chapter having unusually high numbers of Terminators, though they often gift sets to younger Blood Angels' Successor Chapters, as well as close allies in return for aid in a war, or for the promise of future favors. Construction Like all Terminator armor the rare and advanced materials limit the number produce able. Even though the designs discovered were intended to help streamline production of the armor, construction of a single set can take decades, limiting their number. Like Cataphractii armor, it possesses shield generators in the shoulder giving the armor greater protection. Unlike the Cataphratii armor, the Zephyr pattern has been modified to increase mobility such as trimming back or thinning some of the armor and the instillation of more powerful synthetic muscles at the cost of increased power consumption. The end result is that the Zephyr armor boasts faster movement and greater flexibility than Cataphractii but requires a modified atomantic generator that can overclock requiring a system restart or even detonate if sufficiently damaged leaving the armor helpless. Usage Like other forms of Terminator armor, Zephyr armor is used primarily for urban combat, space hulk clearing, or hazardous terrain to extreme for ordinary power armor. With the greater flexibility over Cataphractii it is able to use the full range of weapons available to Terminators. Unfortunately the armor suffers from an unforeseen flaw in that the reduced armor is clear to those experienced with Cataphractii armor and has several weakpoints as a result that such enemies can exploit.Category:Armor Category:Imperial Technology Category:Technology Category:Imperium